


Artistic Expressions

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Another soulmate AU but this time it's a world where whenever you touch your soulmate you can see in color. Grantaire a painter has to hold his boyfriend's hand to be able to paint properly. But he doesn't seem to be cooperating.





	

"EnjOLRAS. PLEASE STAY STILL." Grantaire yelled for the 400th time and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He put it down for just a second and Enjolras moved a bit again. He decided to just hold onto it as he painted with the other.

"I'm sick and tired of just standing here, R! We promised Courfeyrac and Combferre we'd go run errands with them! What if they go out and adopt puppies or something without me there??!" 

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to be my paint subject!!" Grantaire growled not taking his eyes from the canvas in front of him. 

Grantaire or R as he's more commonly known, is the levelheaded one in the relationship. He's also more cynical than the charismatic leader who believes in all his friends and the causes close to his heart. 

R knows how to just stay in one place for a long time. He's not one for visiting new places or going out and about with other people. He prefers the familiar. 

In a world where as you touch your soulmate to find your true colors, Grantaire found his personal soulmate was a tough nut to crack. He just couldn't sit for more than a few minutes. It was all that Revolution in his blood. Made the man dramatic and worst of all, the hardest portrait to paint because he wouldn't be still, God damit. 

"Please. Enj. Just stay there." R sighed. He held onto Enj's hand faster than before. 

Enj resigned himself to his boyfriend's wishes. He smiled and laid down on the ground. It was more comfortable for him. R never let go of his hand as they just spent time with each other in the simple quiet of the studio, surrounded by paint and creation.


End file.
